<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Always Have People There For You by VanillaChip101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234406">You'll Always Have People There For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101'>VanillaChip101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Battle Droids (Star Wars), But just minor punches, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned CC-2224 | Cody, Minor Character Death, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 prompt: "Take me instead"</p><p>Ahsoka and some clone troopers are surrounded by droids and she is taken hostage. Anakin doesn't want to lose another loved one, and Obi-Wan is always there to pick up his messes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Always Have People There For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master, I can do this."</p><p>"Snips, I know. You're just gonna be accompanied by a few clones in case you're in danger, do it for me okay? Just going to scout the planet, and come back by sundown, and avoid any signs of dangers when you see it! You have my comm right? Extra batteries? More foo-"</p><p>Ahsoka rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder and he stopped his fussing.</p><p>"<em>Master</em>, I can handlethis. You taught me well."</p><p>"You mean you inherited all my bad traits," Anakin muttered, stuffing even <em>more </em>bacta patches into her pack. At this rate, her back would be tired in only an hour. Ahsoka shook her head fondly and pulled his hand away.</p><p>"Are you sure you'll be fine? I can go instead, I me-"</p><p>Obi-Wan walked up behind his former student, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Anakin. She'll be fine. Did I do this to you when I was a padawan?"</p><p>"No," Anakin grumbled.</p><p>"And look how you turned out! <em>Perfectly fine</em>. Now let Ahsoka do it herself; she's independent and doesn't need you going over her like a mother hen."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> a chicken!"</p><p>Ahsoka smiled, sighing.</p><p>"You will be fine, I presume?"</p><p>She nodded at Obi-Wan, and she could also see a hint of worry in his eyes.</p><p>"You two, I'll be fine. I'll be back with the others in four hours. You've been apart from me for much longer before."</p><p>"It's just, something could go <em>wrong</em>-"</p><p>"We just want to make sure you're safe, my dear," Obi-Wan reassured her, patting her shoulder.</p><p>Click, Flicker, and a few others were waiting for her, standing by and talking through their buckets.</p><p>"Alright. I'll see you soon. Give me a call if you need me. Or something through our bond," Anakin added, pointing to his head. She nodded and her squad was off, not before she waved goodbye.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, I have a bad feeling about this."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>~</p><p>"How much more of this are we going to have?!" Click exclaimed, lifting his foot and shaking a rather large centipede off.</p><p>"C'mon Click, I thought you liked the dirt! Said something about fitting in with nature of some sort," Flicker replied, brushing a huge fern out of his face. Ahsoka up ahead chuckled, her montrals alert for any signs of a droid attack.</p><p>"At this rate, I don't think he'll be lovin' it any time soon," Shooter replied, gazing at a convor with green and white stripes. He blinked, shaking his head, and it was gone like it was never there.</p><p>"Boys, at least this ain't Felucia," Ahsoka called, remembering the humid planet that caused them so much trouble. She felt sympathy for any Jedi or clone that was assigned there.</p><p>"At least we weren't here for that then," Whisper answered. The clones that were assigned to Ahsoka had earned their stripes a few months ago, no longer shinies. That didn't mean they were full-bred veterans, but they had experienced the deaths of fellow brothers already. So far, none of the batchmates were killed, and for that, they were glad and hoped it stayed that way.</p><p>"Who knows? We might be deployed there again," Ahsoka said, jumping over a log. They walked for hours, finding some interesting species and taking a break to eat before going back to their exploration. Her head then snapped up, eyes trained north, alertness obvious in her stance. The clones stopped as her hands snapped into a gesture.</p><p>'Droids!'</p><p>Their blasters were immediately readied as clanking footsteps were heard, surrounding the group. </p><p>"Surrender, Republic scum. We have you outnumbered."</p><p>Ahsoka's stance opened into her traditional jar'kai as she snarled, her blood immediately boiling hot. She hit a button on her comm, alerting her master to an attack. The clones behind her halted, waiting for Ahsoka's signal. Her finger twitched, but all the clones saw it.</p><p>'Base.'</p><p>"I'm not going down without a fight," she sneered, and before anyone could process what happened, she whipped around, force pushing the clones back to the direction they came from. Red bolts flew through the air and she deflected them, giving cover to the troopers as they ran. They obviously didn't have the numbers to win the skirmish, but more useless deaths weren't needed, </p><p>"Commander!" Click stepped forward, a blue bolt making through all the red.</p><p>"Click, go! That's an order!"</p><p>He hesitated, not sure whether it was a good time to follow orders, but he disappeared, worry still evident in his eyes as he ran as fast as he could to inform the general. She turned her full attention into deflecting the bolts, but they were still too much for a Jedi padawan.</p><p>"Surrender now, or you die. Drop your lightsaber, Jedi."</p><p>She sighed. She and her master had been captured many times, always finding a way out. She didn't have much of a choice, her wounded pride not clouding her judgment. She rolled it on the floor, and she was immediately flanked between two battle droids, their chatter making her want to kick them as Cody had taught her, but she knew that if she did there was a hundred more that would gun her down in a millisecond. So she walked forward obediently, knowing that her brothers in arms would find her. </p><p>~</p><p>Anakin paced as the sun hit the horizon. It had already been five hours, and there was no sign of Ahsoka or the clone troopers. His stomach churned as he felt some sort of lurch in the force, right when his comm ringed. He immediately checked his wrist, and it showed a blinking red light from Ahsoka.</p><p>'Danger'</p><p>He immediately turned around, ready to run straight into the wilderness, then stopped. He wasn't some padawan that could just leave whenever he wanted to; he had men that he was in charge of, and he had to be sure to take care of everyone first.</p><p>"Did she say something?"</p><p>The camp flap opened to reveal his master.</p><p>Anakin pointed to the light on his wrist and Obi-Wan grimly frowned.</p><p>An incoming call rang in, and he answered it.</p><p>"General Skywalker. What's happening?"</p><p>"General! S-She told us to ru-run! There's droids!"</p><p>Anakin's blood ran cold as soon as he heard the word 'she.'</p><p>He was already on his way out, calling Rex to tell him about the new change in plans. </p><p>"Anakin, wait!"</p><p>"I can't wait! She's probably already captured!"</p><p>Obi-Wan was left staring at a flapping tent. Looks like he was going to take care of the troopers for now.</p><p>~</p><p>"Now tell me Jedi, what do you know?"</p><p>Ahsoka spit right into Kalani's face, but the droid didn't flinch, only signaling the guards to punch her again, making her wince from the bruise that was tenderly forming on her cheek. The droid studied her, calculating every single feature into his database to find out who it was.</p><p>"Skywalker's padawan. Haul her up, we're going to use her as bait for more important things."</p><p>~</p><p>Anakin ran as fast as he could, begging the force to enhance his speed. He through the trees, a whir of frustration and worry. </p><p>He followed his padawan's muted force signature that was full of determination and a bit of pain, snarling as he almost tripped over a root.</p><p>
  <em>I'm on my way, padawan.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>"He didn't expect to have his padawan waiting for him at the base entrance, with a blaster pointed straight at her head.</p><p>"The Chosen One. My head general believes that you would be a good benefit to the Separatists."</p><p>Anakin's eyes widened as he stepped forward, but the blaster was shoved deeper into Ahsoka's montral, making her cry out and fall on her knees in pain. Kalani kicked her, and she curled on herself as he kept doing so. A thousand battle droids stood behind the general, watching without feeling.</p><p>"Stop. Stop! Just take me instead!"</p><p>Kalani stopped, looking at him with those orange neon eyes of his. Ahsoka's head looked towards his the best it could, trying every possible way to get him to refuse. But he wouldn't let another one of his loved ones get hurt.</p><p>"Surrender your lightsaber then," the tactical droid said, repeating his phrase before.</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>A new voice burst out of the trees, Obi-Wan stepping through.</p><p>"Another Jedi. How-"</p><p>A ship roared overhead, blowing wind through the trees. Battle droids immediately started blasting towards it, but it did no damage. Clones jumped down as they immediately started shooting, taking tinnies down one by one. At the appearance of reinforcements, Ahsoka's spirits soared, renewing her energy by summoning her lightsaber from Kalani's waist and slicing it through his body.</p><p>"No one's taking me down," she growled, just before his eyes blinked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really whumpy because I didn't wanna leave it hanging O_o (me desperately piecing together this little shit in two hours)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>